Destiny's turns: The whole story
by estrellita24
Summary: Destiny is such an unpredictable thing… it turns, it rises, it falls; it changes people, feelings and places. Everything's connected by it stings and everything shakes upon destiny's turns/ the three parts all together
1. The start of the story

Preface

"I can't believe they still don't see it, even when it is so freaking obvious" said a blond haired girl with green eyes

"What are you talking about now?" asked a black haired girl with grey eyes

The blond one was wearing a black t-shirt with yellow details, a skirt matching, a yellow belt with hers pokeballs hanging in it, a pair of green gloves without fingers, a pair of black and green socks, a pink handkerchief, a black and yellow handbag and black sneakers; her name was Victory and she looked upset about something in particular

The other girl was wearing a pink t-shirt with black details, a pink skirt, a pair of black long socks, a pair of black gloves with pink details and short pink boots; also she was wearing a yellow handbag in the waist; her name was Britany and she was trying to get what her friend was talking about

"Oh, it's true… you don't know the story" said Victory with a half-smile

"But I'm looking forward to hear it" answer Britany giggling

"Then I'll tell you every little thing" resolved Victory

-Flash back-

It started long before I meet them, but since I don't know the kind of relationship that they used to have back then I can't tell you, one thing per sure is that they fall for each other long ago too. At the beginning it was common from them to be blind about their feelings towards each other, but… they still don't seem to notice this

….

"I got to ask, how did you meet them" asked Britany as she started to understand who she was talking about

"That's an interesting story, also is the story about how I put myself inside this hell of a mess" said Victory

"Now, this is interesting" said Britany with a half-smile

Victories busted into laughs and looked to the library, she stand up and grab an album then sat down again

"Here is the whole story" said Victory opening the album

In the first page was a collage with the photos of many different pokemons with two words in the middle… it said 'I'd lie'

1. The start of the story

There she was, her first contest all alone… without friends, family, not even a familiar face around. She was very nervous, and cached the attention of a blond haired girl with a camera

"Hey, aren't you May from Petalburg city?" asked the girl

"Well yes… why?" asked May looking to the blond one

"Oh, sorry… my name is Victory and I'm a big fan of contest and also a photographer" said the girl

"Oh, I know that name… aren't you Victory Maters, the "contest magazine" best photographer?" asked May surprised

"Yeah, that's me" said Victory like if it was nothing

"I love your work!" said May like a fan would do

Victory blush a little bit and then smiled

"Can I take some pictures of you for the magazine?" asked gently

"Are you serious?" asked May surprised

"Well of course… you are quit a good coordinator and I have to make a cover of this event" said Victory

"Then I guess it is ok" said May with a smile

"Yay! Then put your best smile for the camera" said Victory with a full smile (anime style)

Victory took a couple of photos…

"Thank you very much!" said Victory with a nice smile

May blush a little, she wasn't expecting something like that… after some hours the contest started and Victory was taking pictures of every appeal

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"May's ones are really good" said Britany watching a photo of a silver tornado frozen in the middle of the stage

"Yeah… but it isn't my best one" accepted Victory

"It isn't?" asked Britany surprised

"That's a different story that I may tell you later" said Victory

"Sorry… please continue with the current story" said Britany really sorry

"Ok, then it's time to turn the page" said Victory

"Wait a second… there isn't any photo there" exclaim Britany pointing at a blank with only a question in it

"No, there isn't any indeed" said Victory smiling

"It says 'why would Eevee do that?'… isn't that your oldest pokemon?" asked Britany

"Yeah, well now it is a Jolteon" said Victory laughing

"There are a date too… 27 of April 'a year later'?" asked Britany

"Yep… that was really the next year from meeting May" said Victory

"Ups… then please arrive to that time soon!" said Britany

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May won the contest and Victory was very happy for her

"You were awesome out there" said Victory

"You think so?" asked May

"Well of course… besides you won the ribbon" said Victory frantically

"I guess you're right" said May

"Well… I'm moving now to my next point! It was really nice to meet such a great coordinator like you, May" said Victory

"Thank you very much, it was nice to meet you too… good luck in your travel" said May

"Goodbye… see ya' in the next grand festival" said Victory

"Goodbye!" said May

Victory went away, she started walking to the port where she was going to take the ferry towards her next challenge a cover of 'the trainers world'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And that's why I came back here… I mean I didn't knew anything about training" said Victory

"So I guess you asked someone else" Britany

"I asked my big brother, he speak a lot about trainers life… it was a little annoying thought" Victory

Britany sweat dropped, she was a trainer too and she didn't know her friend used to think like that about training

"Hey, I know I didn't know how hard training really is… but now I know" complained Victory

"I guess I had to thank someone for that" said Britany

"Maybe" said Victory blushing

"OMG! You are totally in love with this guy" said Britany

Victory's face turned completely red

"c-can I continue?" asked Victory

"Yes please!" said Britany

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory this time)

As I recall, the whole training issue didn't catch my attention, but then yeah… it was my work and I had to do it *sighs*

In my attempt to know how to make the hardest cover in my life I meet lots of people, like an estrange guy named Ash who, to my surprise, know May… He was traveling with a pokemon breeder named Brook and a girl named Dawn, I kind of think she was a coordinator or something like that… yeah! I wasn't sure about that thought. They told me all what they have seen till then and I gotta admit that I was very impressed with it, Dawn told me about how she meet Ash and then she started talking about this guy Paul, who was a trainer, and they seem to dislike him a lot… of course I get interested about this mysterious guy

About the Eevee line… I must confess that I let all my pokemons out for them to have fun and Eevee got away, it stole a clock from someone and I get really upset with the little thing

"How am I supposed to find who this belong to? You have an apology to do" I said really angry

Later that day I lost my clock, doesn't it sound funny? I looked for it in the forest and bump into someone…

"Sorry, I didn't notice you" I said

I looked up to find a guy that would probably had my age or be older, he has a very mysterious look being also quiet serious

"Excuse me but… haven't you see a clock?" I asked

"I was going to ask the same thing" he answered

"How does your clock look like?" I asked

"It's black… what about yours?" he asked

"Mine is green and yellow" I said

"Could it be this one?" he asked putting something out of his pockets

It was actually my clock and I get very happy

"It is! Thank you very much… hey, could this one be yours?" I asked

I took the clock that Eevee stole out of my pocket and show it to him; he was surprised to see it

"It is… but how did you get it; I mean it was stolen by an Eevee" he said

"That's because it was my Eevee… and I'm very sorry about that" I said

I kneel on the ground and look at Eevee

"What I'm gonna do with you? *sights* well now apologize" I said

"Ee…Eevee" it said

He took the clock and looked to Eevee

"Doesn't bother" he said

He started walking to the opposite side that I was going…

:::::::::::::::::::::

"How was he like?" asked Britany

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Victory

"You did say he was 'mysterious' but that doesn't tell me anything" said Britany

"Oh… guess you're right in that" Said Victory

"Tell me! Please!" Britany said

"All right… I'd tell you" Victory said

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory again)

He is a little taller than me; he has drack purple hair with dark grey eyes… that gives him his mysterious look; however his serious look is something that you can see even three km away

Then again I stand over there watching him disappear in the distance; something told me that I was going to him again very soon

I really didn't know how true that was… until the day I was doing the first part of the cover; Ash told me that he was going to battle against Paul and of course I had to be there to catch everything…

:::::::::::::::::

"Hey this guy here seems very similar to the guy you bumped into" said Britany pointing out a photo of a guy with an Elekid

"It is him… he was on the competition too" said Victory

"So it was in this competition that you meet Paul, wasn't it?" said Britany

Victory only laughed at this; it seemed like her friend didn't got it still

"May I continue?" asked Victory

"Ok! Please!" said Britany

"Victory! There's a gang looking for you" said a male voice from downstairs

"Coming bro'!" said Victory

Victory rushed downstairs with Britany behind; down there all the ones that were in the story were there

"May!" screamed Victory

She hugged her as the brown haired hugged her back

"Hello there May!" said Britany

"Hi Britany" answered May

"Is nice to see you all again" said Victory

"Is nice to see you too Victory!" said Dawn

"Well… you have to introduce yourself 'ghost girl'" said Victory

Britany giggle and look to the ones she didn't know

"Hi my name is Britany; nice to meet you all" said Britany

As the days went on, Britany started going well with the gang… May told Victory that it was a championship going to happen and before it there was a contest; but the blond one just stay with the championship… would she se 'him' again?


	2. What was that all about?

I have to warm you…. I made some very out of character; especially Paul

2. What was that all about?

"What's up to you?" asked Britany

The blond one was daydreaming since her chitchat with May and she was worried and curious

"Nothing what so ever" said Victory with a sigh

"That's so not true" said Britany

"Ok, I think you'll understand better if I continue the story" said Victory

"Yay! The story continues!" said Britany like a child

Victory giggled and took the album out

:::::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory; once again)

As the battle was going I realized that it was something really hard, too different from contests… since battle last until one of the pokemons is unable to continue and there's no time what so ever… that make me look training in a different light but it wasn't what made me like the whole cover… that was the fact that I get to talk with 'that' guy and it turned into something really strange

"Hey, can I ask you some questions?" I asked

He simply nodded without even looking at me

"First… who are you looking for?" I asked

Then he looked to me serious; then surprised… he looked to my camera and back to me

"Are you gonna answer?" I asked

His face was a mess of expression… I mean his actual face was saying 'what are you doing here' but his eyes were saying 'how did she know?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Since when you know how to read eyes?" asked Britany

"Well his eyes were really easy to read back then… but he has made his way to don't let me read them" said Victory

"Why?" asked Britany

"How am I supposed to know that?" asked Victory annoyed

"Hey Victory! I saw someone really annoying out there!" screamed Dawn from downstairs

"That gotta be Paul or Drew" said Victory

"Don't tell me that this Paul guy is as annoying as Drew" said Britany

"He is annoying in a different way… but then again there's nobody as annoying as grass-hair" said Victory

Britany laughed at that knowing that Victory didn't really think that; yet it was very funny acting like May would…

Victory and Britany walked after Dawn who was going to the gym where they found that Ash was arguing with another guy… as Britany get to see him she realized who he was

"You're arguing again, aren't you?" asked Dawn

None answer, the guy stare at Victory who was smiling

"You two never change, do you?" asked Victory

Both sweat dropped about that; she was right about that thought

"So you're here too" said the guy

Britany was looking from the guy to Victory and vice versa with a confused look

"It's nice to see you too Paul" said Victory with a half-smile

Then everything seemed to fit the place… Britany smiled 'so that's the guy, huh? Well he really looks very serious and mysterious like Victory said' she thought, who would thought that 'He' would actually be that guy

"Where's your camera?" asked Paul

Britany realized that she actually lost the whole conversation till now

"Oh, you notice that… well is not common to make photographers make covers in their cities" said Victory

"I'm surprised that you actually remember that" said Dawn upset

Paul sweat dropped while Victory found it amusing

"So, I suppose you're here for the competition" said Victory

They didn't notice that they just let the others, since they started walking while talking

"Why else?" said Paul

"Actually… 'Could have been everything" said Victory

Paul looked confused

"Oh came on! You know exactly what I mean" said Victory

"I have no idea what so ever" said Paul

While they keep walking and talking the others were shock in the place they were

"That was totally weird" said Ash

"Indeed" agreed Dawn

"They sure get along" said Britany

The other too looked at her as if she was crazy

"Oh please! It is pretty obvious" said Britany

"Well I gotta admit that Paul isn't like that always" said Dawn

"You got that one right" said Ash

-Back to the other conversation-

"So, are you gonna take the opportunity or what?" asked Victory

"You know… you are pretty annoying sometimes" said Paul

"What happened?" asked Victory

Paul looked at her; how in the world did she know him that well?

"That looser" said Paul

"Wow! I didn't see that coming… I'm getting bad at this" said Victory

"Then… did you dropped your plan already?" asked Paul

"Of course not! Especially now that it seems to be working" said Victory

"You're very obstinate, you know that?" said Paul

Victory giggled a little

"I guess that I have another work to do" said Victory

"What do you mean?" asked Paul

"Well, I gotta help you… I mean you have fallen a lot with this girl" said Victory

"Uh… thanks?" said Paul confused

"It's really nothing… I'm gonna have something to do while my other plan is in progress" said Victory

Paul blinked and Victory laughed at that, she was already thinking what to do with his situation and made a plan…


	3. Mystery and Memories

I made some very out of character in this story… Just so you know

3. Mystery and Memories

A boy with drack brown hair and chestnut-colored eyes was thinking about what his companion has just said; he was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey jacket, blue jeans with a chain where his pokeballs where hanging and a pair of black gloves without fingers

Walking with him was a girl with blond hair and lime green eyes; she was wearing a white dress with blue details, a blue bell with her pokeballs hanging, white bots with blue details, violet socks and a blue and violet handbag

"How are you gonna make them believe it?" asked the boy

"Please Zack! Who wouldn't believe it?" said the girl

"Maryn… I know she is your twin but you don't have her style" said the boy, whose name was Zack

"That's why we are doing this little travel" said the girl, whose name was Maryn

"You know that if Britany or your sister finds out we are doomed, don't you?" said Zack

"They won't find out" said Maryn

They keep walking, Maryn was smiling… she would have her 'crown' soon enough

Britany was waiting in the sofa, soon Victory appear with the album in her hands

"Just one thing… I can't tell you about what Paul was looking at" said Victory

"Why?" asked Britany curious

"I kind of promise him that I wouldn't tell anybody" said Victory

"Ok… just avoid that part"

"Next thing comes when I meet 'grass hair'… and you of course" said Victory

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the cover about training world, Victory went for the next contest where she saw May again… but when she saw her, she was arguing with a green haired guy. He looked at him better and new who he was, yet she was there to wish May good luck

"Hey May!" Said Victory

The brown haired turned to look at her and smiled

"Hi Victory!" said May

"I knew I would find you here" said Victory

"Are you making another cover?" asked May

"Nah… just taking a break and watching contests" said Victory

"I see" said May

"I'll be cheering for you of course" said Victory

"Thanks" said May

Then Victory looked at the guy, she wanted to see what was going between those two

"Hey I know you" said Victory

"Oh, really?" asked him

"Yeah… one friend of mine talks a lot about you" said Victory

He played with his hair like saying 'I'm not surprised'

"And I have to say that is really annoying" said Victory

He sweat dropped; May couldn't help but smile at Victory who was enjoying this

"Well gotta go to the grades… god luck May!" said Victory

She found a place to sit and watch, sadly May lost to that guy in the final round. Victory went to cheer her up

"You did really well" said Victory

"You think so?" asked May

"Of course" said Victory

"But I lost" said May

"Yeah… but no one can learn if they don't make some mistakes" said Victory

"I guess you're right on that" said May smiling

Victory smiled too, she found May like a great coordinator and maybe a new friend

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was it, also it was when I started being a friend of May" said Victory

"Hey, I remember this one" said Britany

In the photo was May, Victory and her each in a pokemon costume

"It was our first Halloween together" said Victory

"And the most strange Halloween in my life" said Britany

Victory laughed, she remembered that day very well

"Hey, isn't that Maryn?" said Britany

In the photo were two girls but someone could actually think there was just a girl with a mirror

"Yeah, I wonder what happened with her after that night" said Victory

For the first time since Britany meet Victory the smile that was always with her fade from her face, Britany looked at her friend worried

"Sorry… I didn't mean…" Britany tried to apologize

"Don't worry… I know you didn't mean it" said Victory

It was very estrange to see Victory sad, even more crying but when it comes about her sister the smile that everyone knew used to fade; but Britany wasn't sure if she was sad or upset because she was just serious

"Let's avoid that too" said Victory

"Well you don't need to tell me how you meet me, but you could tell me what made you start this strange plan" said Britany

"That was before we started walking together" said Victory

"Oh yeah… the three girls that were always laughing" said Britany

:::::::::::::::::::

Britany, May y Victory agreed in walking together; for Britany it was an opportunity to be in her first battle; for May there was a contest very soon, both were in the same city; as for Victory, this was a chance to know the two girls better

"So, what made you a trainer Britany?" asked Victory

"Well, I always wanted to be in a competition but I don't like contests a lot so I take the trainer's way" said Britany

"That's a short story" said Victory

"Indeed it is" said Britany

"What about you May? I mean with contests of course" said Victory

May then told them the whole story, with that they started talking about everything and laughing at Victory's jokes; they get along very well, it was like if they knew each other for the whole life

"Hey you didn't tell us why you become a photographer" said Britany

"It was an escape from my other life" said Victory

"Well, I'm glad you take it… otherwise we would never meet each other" said Britany

"You're right in that" agreed May

"Yeah… seems like it was the right thing to do" said Victory

There was something about Victory and her happiness that made everyone near her smile and forgot the sadness

"Why are you always smiling Victory?" asked Britany one time

"It was a promise, besides its good for me" said Victory

"How is that? I mean the promise" said Britany

Victory made a half smile

"It was… 'keep smiling; you never know… someone could fall for your smile' and that's what I do" said Victory

"I'm pretty sure that there are lots of guys in love with your smile" said May

Victory laughed and the other looked at her confused

"Even if that's true I won't fall for any" said Victory

"Why?" asked May

"Because, I will only fall in love with a guy that could tell the difference between me and my sister" said Victory

"There's a difference?" asked Britany

"Actually there is… and it is on the eyes" said Victory

"On the eyes?" asked May

"Well Maryn has lime green eyes just like 'grass hair' and I have green apple eyes" said Victory

"Who is 'grass hair'?" asked Britany

"Actually his name is Drew" said May

"And he is a very famous coordinator" said Victory

"I see… but why do you call him ´grass hair'?" asked Britany

May and Victory change a look and started laughing

"He actually has green hair" said Victory

"You're kidding, right?" said Britany

"She's not" said May

"I didn't know that was possible" said Britany

"You're right on that" said Victory

.:.:.:.:.  
"do I have to continue?" asked Victory

"No, I remember that one" said Britany

"Hey, its lunchtime… wanna find everyone and eat together?" asked Victory standing up

"You read my mind" said Britany standing up too

"Let's go then" said Victory

They go out of the house and walked to the nearer pokemon center

"I got a question" said Britany

"Ask it before we get there" said Victory

"How did you become friends with Paul?" asked Britany

"That was when we decided to take different ways, let's just say that I just bumped into him again" said Victory

"Oh… that time" said Britany

They arrived at the pokemon center and go with the gang to eat all together; Britany was impressed for the thing that the gang has been through

"Then the three of us started traveling together" said May

"It was the weirdest time so far" said Victory

"And that's why we split out" agreed Britany

The others seemed confused and then the three busted in laugh

"Now the real reason is really lame" said Victory

"Don't make me remember that" said May

They left that out and ended the food, and then Victory stood up

"Well, see you later" said Victory

"See ya'!" said Britany

She walked away; Britany stayed talking with May and remembering everything

"Has she found him yet?" asked May

"I don't know… but she has a crush on someone" said Britany

"Did I know him?" asked May

"I guess you don't… but can't tell" said Britany

"Who is he?" asked Dawn

"Now that's a secret… but is pretty obvious" said Britany

"Is that so?" asked Dawn

Britany nodded and Dawn made a grin

"Then… let's find out, shall we?" said Dawn

'She's scary' Britany thought

"Ok, so is time to hide and seek" said May

Britany fall, anime style, she couldn't believe that May was acting like that

"Won't you come Britany?" asked Dawn

"Ah…" started Britany

"You know since she is the one who knows the guy she has to come" said May

"You're right there" said Dawn

Britany sweat dropped, this was going to be a hard week for her…


	4. Plans and more plans

4. Plans and more plans

"She's not?" asked Paul

"Came on Paul, I've said it ten times already!" said Victory

"But you're sure?" asked Paul

Victory sighed… why was this so hard?

"Look, from where I see it you have a chance there… besides she is really confused right now, even the tiniest thing can change her mind" said Victory

He sighed, she looked at him worried

"Hey what's with the bad mood, you should be happier" said Victory

He raised an eyebrow at her and she turns her eyes

"Don't joke around, I know you can be really happy... if you want to" said Victory

He turned not to face her

"What's wrong?" asked Victory worried

He looked at her again; she was really worried about this whole thing… He didn't know how in the world he managed to become her 'friend' or something like that; but he was glad of it… he really was

"Just a lot of thinking to do" said Paul

She looked away and got serious, this take him by surprise… since when she could be that serious

"Yeah... me too" said Victor

They stayed there without saying a thing, she then go back to the smile that everyone knew so good

"I just remember something… gotta go!" said Victory

He raised his eyes

"Try being happy, ok?" said Victory

He simply smiled, she smiled too as she got away… meanwhile near that spot Dawn was really surprised

"Did he just smiled?" asked Dawn

"Yeah, so?" said Britany

"Well you don't see that a lot, much less a true smile" said Dawn

"You know him pretty well" said May

"W-what do you mean?" asked Dawn

"But I thought she was after Ash" said Britany

"W-what?" asked Dawn

"Wow… someone has love problems" said May

"Indeed" agreed Britany

Dawn was as red as she could be… but she still didn't know who she really liked; could it be Ash? Or maybe it could be Paul, it was making her crazy

"It's time for a love test!" said Britany

"L-love test?" asked Dawn

"Don't worry, it's really simple" said May

"And it would help you choosing" said Britany

"Does it works?" asked Britany

"Of course" said May

"Besides, I learn this from Victory" said Britany

"And when it comes of love, there's no one like Victory" said May

"Then I guess we can do that" said Dawn

"Ok! Get everything ready May, we are gonna make a love test" said Britany

"Sure! This is gonna be awesome!" said May

Then it was settled, and with that they started the 'love test'…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Seems like we found them" said Maryn

"What's next?" asked Zack

"I'll learn everything I can from my sister" said Maryn

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Zack

"I have a plan" said Maryn

"Let's hope it's a good one, because now there's no going back" said Zack

"I know that… Let's just said that the only problem would be if they know the difference between eyes" said Maryn

"I can hardly tell that" said Zack

"And I don't believe they can either" said Maryn

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Zack

"Slow down, we are doing this on Christmas party" said Maryn

"Ok" said Zack


	5. I'd lie

5. I'd lie

Maryn put out a pokeball, a red light came followed by a cat like pokemon with wings; Zack took out his pokedex and pointed to the strange thing

"Nashichan the flying cat; this physic and flying pokemon has the ability to control other beings"

It was gray with violet details, its eyes were a darker violet and kind of hypnotizing

"Now that's a strange pokemon" said Zack

"This little guy is really awesome" said Maryn

"Is that so?" asked Zack

"Well… Let's just say that even someone like my sister can't resist Nashichan especial ability" said Maryn

The cat like pokemon made a turn and watched them

"Let's practice a little, shall we?" asked Maryn

"Nashichan" it said

The where aiming at a tree over there, soon a Ratata appeared and try attacking them

"Now Nashichan, use 'soul swift'!" said Maryn

Nashichan's eyes start shining as Ratata's did too, then the little rat pokemon was going away

"What was that?" asked Zack

"You see… 'Soul swift' allow you to control other living beings, even humans" said Victory

"So that's the plan" said Zack

"Oh, this is just a little part of it" said Maryn

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Britany was worried, she wanted to tell Victory about the 'love test' but Dawn had make her swear that she wouldn't tell anybody… she didn't know why her friend couldn't know but a promise is a promise

The blond one appear with the album in her hands and a smile in her face

"Is good to see you in good mood" said Britany

"Thanks for caring" said Victory

"What are friends for" said Britany

The blond give a full smile (anime style) as she sat dawn on the sofa

"Yay, it is story time!" screamed Britany

"You sounded like a fan there" said Victory

Britany sweat dropped, she really did sound like a fan girl

"You know… we almost get to the end" said Victory

"Really?" asked Britany

"Well it ends before I come back here, and find you, and started telling the story" said Victory

"Oh I see" said Britany

"The last one is the one I take the night before my travel to here"

"What's the pokemon that's with Jolteon?" asked Britany

"That's my newest pokemon Vaylon" said Victory

"Can I see it?" asked Britany

"Sure" said Victory pouting out a pokeball

She threw it to the flour and it opened with a red light, after that a hedgehog like pokemon got out

It was the same size that Jolteon, it was dark blue and it had black and red thorns; Britany took her pokedex out

"Vaylon, the hedgehog like pokemon; this physic and fire pokemon has a very bad temper" said the pokedex voice

It sure had a bad temper, even thought that it was happy to be out; Britany notice that it was looking for something

"You're looking for Jolteon, aren't you?" said Victory

"Vaylon" it said

Victory laughed as she put out another pokeball

"I think she'll be glad to see you" said Victory

She threw the pokeball and Jolteon came out of it just like Vaylon did

"What's between those two?" asked Britany

"I thing they like each other" said Victory

"Hey, I wanted to know why you put that title in the album" said Britany

"Oh that… well is the last part of the story so I guess I have to tell you" said Victory

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jolteon and Vaylon were playing in the snow; Victory had explained everything in the plan

"Are you sure of that?" asked Paul

"I could see it in his eyes and I know she likes him" said Victory

"You are getting inside a hell of a mess, you know right?" said Paul

"Yeah… can't help myself" said Victory

He sighed, how did he get into this?

"Don't do that, you always can get out" said Victory

"Do you read minds or something?" asked Paul

"I don't, just see the face you put" said Victory

"So you read faces instead?" asked Paul

Victory laughed at that, no she didn't read faces either… she just know him a little

"What are you gonna do if they ask?" asked Paul

"I guess… I'd lie" said Victory

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And that's it" said Victory

"Such an end" said Britany

"Is not an end Britany, is just the beginning" said Victory

Britany looked at her confused

"Here is when the story becomes the present" said Victory

"So the story is still going on?" said Britany

"Yeah, and it is being wrote by 'Destiny's turns'" said Victory

"Destiny's turns?" asked Britany

"Destiny is such an unpredictable thing, but it's always leading us to the right road… that's why we never know what would happen" said Victory


	6. Christmas mystery

6. Christmas mystery

The whole city was covered in snow, Christmas adornments were everywhere and the spirit was in the air; Victory and Britany were making the last Christmas shops with May and Dawn

"What do you think I should get for my brother?" asked Victory

"Don't know" said Britany

"May, you have a brother… help her" said Dawn

Victory looked at May who was denying with the head

"Ok, I guess I can buy him a Christmas card" said Victory

"Speaking of that, which send you that Christmas card?" asked Britany

"I didn't opened yet" said Victory

The other two looked confused

"Well Victory received a Christmas card this morning" said Britany

"It has an Espeon and an Umbreon down the mistletoe" said Victory

"Do you have it here?" asked May

"Yeah" said Victory

She took the card of her pocket

"It is lovely" said Dawn

"Let's open it!" said Britany

May took the card an opened it

"It says 'Merry Christmas thunder from water' but… who is water?" asked May

Victory took the card and read it; Britany did the same over her shoulder

"It also says 'made by Z'" said Britany

"So who are these people?" asked Dawn

"Maryn and Zack" said Victory

"You mean your sister and that strange guy?" asked Britany

"What strange guy?" asked Dawn?

"He was in love with Victory" said May

"It was a weird guy" said Britany

"Indeed" agreed Victory

"But, it's strange that Maryn send you that" said May

"Yeah, is not very Maryn-like" said Britany

"What's wrong with your sister sending you a Christmas card?" asked Dawn

Victory took the card and put it in her pocket, after that she walked in a random direction all along

"You had to ask" said Britany upset

"I don't understand" said Dawn

"You'll see… Maryn and Victory are the Eevee tweens; they used to be good sisters, but when both Eevees evolved Maryn got away" said May

"And what with the nicknames?" asked Dawn

"Well thunder comes because Victory's Eevee evolved into Jolteon" said May

"And water is from Maryn's Eevee, which evolved into Vaporeon" said Britany

"So that's why they are named the 'Eevee tweens'?" asked Dawn

"Yeah, that's the reason" said Britany

Dawn still was looking to the direction that Victory took

"Ya' know… Victory isn't someone who would get sad or angry so there must be something wrong" said Britany

"You're right on that" said May

"This is so mysterious" said Dawn

"Well that's the kind of thing you get into when you meet Victory" said Britany

"You can say that again" said May

"Besides this 'Christmas mystery' is just beginning" said Britany

"Then, I guess it's time to some research" said Dawn

"Ok, let's find out what's happening" said May


	7. PARTY the plan

7. PARTY; the plan

The place was decorated in the usual Christmas colors, and since it was a private party there were tables with numbers…

Victory gave the place a second look before she put Jolteon out

"I need you to keep this place in mind, ok?" asked Victory

The electric cat-like pokemon nodded as it began walking around; Victory left it is for a while before putting it again in the pokeball…

"It's time to go back home to dress up" said Victory

She went out the party's place to her house, although she probably wouldn't need it she tried to remember each step as she arrive the building where she live; she opened the door and get inside

"I thought you'll never arrive" said her brother

"Stop teasing Nick" said Victory

"What's up sis?" asked Nick

"Nothing… just get dressed" said Victory

She zoomed into her bedroom and put out Jolteon again

"Now listen, I need you to hide until you can't hear any voice here… then you'll have to get help in that place for before; can you do that?" asked Victory

"Jolteon jolt!" it said

"I knew I could count on you" said Victory smiling

Jolteon looked everywhere to finally hide in the perfect place

Soon enough someone knocked on the door, Victory opened to find a cat-like pokemon with wings looking straight in her eyes

"Use 'soul swift' Nashichan" said a male voice

Everything turned black and Victory fainted falling into the boy's arms

"I hate doing this to you, but Maryn convinced me" said the boy

He grabbed her and walked outside with Nashichan after his steps, once they got far from the room Jolteon got out of his hiding place and run to the party's place

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

While all that mess was going on Victory's place a really similar blond went to the party with May and Britany without them even noticing that she wasn't Victory. Maryn smiled, everything was going as planed…

"Hi there girls!" said Nick

"Hello bro'!" said Maryn

"Hi Nick!" said Britany

But for May, she didn't seem there

"Hey! What are you looking at?" asked Maryn

She looked in the same direction to find a boy with green hair and green eyes that was looking in their direction

"Earth calling May!" screamed Maryn

May stopped staring at the guy to see who had screamed; her face went red when she saw the blond one

"It's not what it seems" said May

"Yeah… you're gonna tell us that you weren't staring at 'grass hair' over there" said Maryn

She had meted Drew, May and Britany in the past so she knew the nicknames that Victory give each one… Drew's one was the most obvious, the it was 'ghost girl' for Britany who had lots of ghosts pokemons and 'Snow' because of her Glaceon

"It was pretty obvious he would come, but who'll have expected him to come on the party night?" asked Britany

"Do you know what I think Britany?" asked Maryn

"I sure do Victory" said Britany

Now she was sure that they didn't know anything, because who knew Victory better than Britany?

"What are you talking about?" asked May

"He mey be looking for someone, ya' know?" said Maryn

She actually hated that way of speaking that Victory used a lot but it was all part of the plan

"So-someone?" asked May

She was even redder than before, Maryn was enjoying this little… who would thought that being Victory was so funny?

"You're blushing May" said Britany

"That's not true!" said May

"Sure is" said Britany

"Speaking of the devil… see that's coming" said Victory

The other two turned to see Drew coming over

"Hi there" said Drew

"I thought you didn't like party's Drew" said Maryn

He didn't follow her; he was busy staring at May so Maryn had an excellent idea

"Well I'm going to take a drink, will ya' come with me Britany" said Maryn

"Of corse Victory" said Britany

The both of them went away leaving those two alone…

"Did you see that?" asked Maryn

"Yeah, it was so strange" said Britany

"I think it was really cute" said Maryn

"Whatever" said Britany?

She seemed to be looking for someone too

"And who are you looking for?" asked Maryn

"I'm looking for Dawn before Paul gets here" said Britany

"Why?" asked Maryn

"Because you two just forget about the rest of the world when you're together" said Britany

"w-what?" asked Maryn

"Don't make the fool with me, I know there's something between you two" said Britany

"Between who?" asked Dawn?

"Apparently Paul and me" said Maryn

"If that means that Paul is a very different person around you, then she is right" said Dawn

"Told ya'!" said Britany

"You mean it?" asked Maryn

"We sure do" said Britany


	8. Don't forget Paul, Victory

8. Don't forget Paul Victory

"Hey speaking of the devil" said Dawn

He didn't answer, he was trying to figure everything out and Maryn noticed that…

"What's up Paul?" asked Britany

He kept staring at Maryn to finally give a sight

"Don't you see it?" asked Paul

"See what?" asked Dawn

"She's not Victory" said Paul

"What are you talking about?" asked Maryn

"You might fooled everyone else, but I can tell the difference" said Paul

"Why are you saying that?" asked Britany

"I thought you'll be the first to notice" said Paul

Britany sweat dropped

"Then what's the big difference?" asked Maryn

"The eyes color" said Paul

Britany looked surprised, Maryn did the same… did he know?

"Then tell us" said Dawn

She was a little upset about something that only she knew

"That's easy… Victory's eyes are apple green while this girl's eyes are lime green" said Paul

"If that so… she might be Victory's tween; Maryn!" said Britany

Maryn started clapping

"I never thought that someone would notice that" said Maryn

"But then… where's Victory?" asked Britany

"She is being controlled and the only way to free her is to make it while she's still unconscious" said Maryn

"How are we gonna know if she still is?" asked Dawn

"Like I'll tell you" said Maryn

Dawn sweat dropped, meanwhile Jolteon run to then bumping into Paul's leg and making him look at it

"Jolteon?" asked Paul

Everybody there looked at the fox-like pokemon that seemed tired from running

"I know! Jolteon can follow Victory's smell" said Britany

The other two felt (anime style)

"Can you take us to her?" asked Paul

Anybody could've told he was worried about Victory. The fox-like pokemon nodded and started smelling the floor an walking with Paul, Britany and Dawn following it

It stopped near a boat were they saw Victory lying unconscious on the floor; but when they tried getting any nearer appeared a cat-like pokemon

"Use tackle" said a male voice from the shadows

The pokemon went at full speed to Jolteon

"Doge it!" said Paul

Jolteon did as said and looked at Paul waiting for something, Paul made a half smile understanding

"Use thunder volt" said Paul

It did as he said giving the cat-like pokemon a direct hit

"Now use fury attack" said Paul

Jolteon jumped in the cat-like pokemon direction with its claws shining, in that moment the guy controlling the other pokemon went out of the shadows

"Doge it and use confusion on Jolteon" said the guy

That was when Britany realized who he was and which pokemon that was

"He's Zack, so… that must be Maryn's Nashichan" said Britany

Zack got distracted by the fact of she speaking about him and Paul got near Victory and get her out of the boat while the blond was waking up. Still she was surrounded by a grey smoke or something like that…

Zack saw this and went back to battle

"Time to finish this… use aerial as" said Zack

"Use thunder wave" said Paul

Nashichan felt from the sky knocked down before doing anything; the smoke disappeared and Victory woke up and stared at Paul confused while he took something of the floor; she was trying to remember who he was as he gave the thing a look smiling

"Here; you almost loose it again" said Paul

She looked at the thing, it was a green and yellow clock, then she remembers everything…

"Paul!" said Victory

She hugged him making him blush considerably

"Thank you very much" said Victory

He hugged her back and it came Victory's turn to blush

"Any time" said Paul


	9. Setled Batle

9. Settled Battle

The championships were over, yet Paul decided to stay a little longer and everybody know why… well almost everybody

Anyways, it was contest time but Dawn decided not to take part for some random reason that she didn't tell; still Victory, Britany and her were in backstage to wish May good luck

"Hello there!" said Britany

May seemed nervous and she was shaking

"Don't tell me you get nervous" said Drew

"You'll do great May" said Victory

"Thanks victory" said May

"We gotta leave now… good luck May" said Britany as she walked of

"Yeah, good luck May" said Victory

Drew sweat dropped

"Just got over it greenie" said Victory

May giggle when she heard Drew's new nickname, he got upset but like it more than 'grass hair'

The contest went like always and May won the ribbon so everybody was really happy for her

"Too bad for you huh?" asked Victory

"You can't win always" said Drew

"Yeah… you're right" said Victory

May was smiling at everyone while saying thanks thousands of times, Drew made a half smile seeing her

"I guess you already accept yours feeling towards 'snow', am I right?" said Victory

He nodded and she smiled

"Good thing, did you told her?" asked Victory

"Not yet" said Drew

"You might wait a little more, she is pretty confused right now" said Victory

"I know" said Drew

At the same time a much known blond girl walked inside with that weird guy by her side

"Well hello there" said Maryn

Everyone turned to face those two

"Don't attack, I'm here to challenge someone here" said Maryn

"To challenge someone here?" asked May

"Actually; the Neos city gym leader… Victory 'The thunder'!" said Maryn

Everybody except of Victory fall (anime style)

"I see this coming for long time" said Victory

"I guess that's why Jolteon was out of its pokeball" said Maryn

"Well you overdo it a lot" said Victory

"You know how much I like messing with things" said Maryn

"Yeah… It's kind of annoying sometimes" said Victory

Maryn laughed a little, when they were together it was easier to know who each one was…

"Then I'd like an answer Victory" said Maryn

"You'll have your battle once I finish my holydays" said Victory

"Why?" asked Zack

"It's not like you need to know but I'm planning a travel to visit an old friend of mine" said Victory

"Fine by me" said Maryn

"It's a deal then" said Victory

"Can I ask when you're traveling?" asked Maryn

"If you must know, it'll be next week" said Victory

"Then, I guess we're staying here a little more… Is it wrong Zack?" asked Maryn

"I don't really care" said Zack

They got in their separated ways, with a new 'Settled battle'


	10. Upside Dawn

10. Upside Dawn

"Girls you gotta see this!" screamed Dawn

"What's with you all of sudden?" asked Victory

"Yeah… Is not like if the world is ending" said Britany

Dawn just giggled a little

"So what's so important?" asked Victory

"I've meet the most incredible guy in earth!" said Dawn

"Slow down, will ya'?" asked Britany

"I have a witness to prove it" said Dawn

Then May come inside the room

"May… is this guy that Dawn found that incredible?" asked Britany

"I guess so" said May

"And that comes from someone that's in love with a guy that has green hair" said Victory

"Thought you must admit that Drew is sure something" said Britany

"I don't think so" said Dawn

"I'm impress of your silence… mey this mean you're admitting your feeling towards Drew?" asked Victory

"M-maybe" said May

The other three changed a surprised look, Victory smiled

"I knew it!" said Dawn

"We all did" said Britany

"Stop it girls, let May think in peace for a while" said Victory

She grabbed the other two out of the room

"You can stay as long as you want" said Victory

"Thanks" said May

The other three went to the place where Dawn seen that guy; there were four guys actually… One was blond with hazel eyes, other was red haired with dark green eyes, other was dark blue haired with brown eyes and the last one was brown haired with light blue eyes

"Witch one?" asked Britany

"The blond one" said Dawn

"Well… I'll give him an ok" said Victory

"I've told you!" said Dawn

Suddenly the red haired walked to them

"Hey; do you know…" said the guy

He stopped as hi saw Victory, he just stared at her

"Know what?" asked Victory

The other three got near to help their friend

"Where the gold tower is?" asked the brow haired

"Actually we were planning to go there too" said Britany

"Hey Victory, got something to said here" said Britany

She turned to see her; she pushed her near and speaks in a way no one will hear except of Victory and Dawn

"What are you thinking of?" asked Britany

"I'm giving Dawn a chance to talk with that guy there" said Victory

"Really? Oh thank you" said Dawn

"Besides, if we make May meet then will sure see 'greenie' getting jealous" said Victory

"Why for?" asked Britany

"Because… jealousies is the best way to make someone realize the felling's he or she has" said Victory

"Then it's a plan" said Dawn

Victory nodded and gave the guys a full smile (anime style)

"Wanna come with us?" asked Victory

The guys agreed

"Well then; I'm Victory and these are my friends Dawn and Britany" said Victory

"Nice to meet you; I'm Barry" said the blond one

"I'm Thomas and the shy red haired is Patrick" said the brown haired one

"And I'm Sam" said the blue haired

"Nice to meet you all" said Dawn

"Ok, so let's get going" said Victory

By the time they got to the mentioned building they made a deal for a tour throw the city

"So, that's why we call it 'gold tower', any questions?" asked Victory

"You know… Sam here is a trainer" said Thomas

"You might be here to battle the gym leader I guess" said Britany

"Sorry to say but she's on her holidays right now" said Victory

"Oh… I see" said Sam

"Well maybe she'll make an exception" said Dawn

"Don't know… she told Maryn to fight after her holidays" said Britany

"Who is Maryn?" asked Barry

"Oh, she's from outside like all of you" said Victory

"Actually Patrick is from here" said Thomas

"You are?" asked Britany

"I wouldn't care anyways" said a female voice

The Maryn appear wearing her casual clothes, the boys looked at the two girls surprised

"If you say so" said Victory

"Can you take us to the gym then?" asked Sam

"That wouldn't be necessary, the gym leader is right in front of us" said Patrick

"Which one is she then?" asked Barry

"That would be she" said Patrick

He was pointing at Victory who was smiling

"Victory the thunder" said Patrick

"Gotta admit I thought you'll never notice" said Victory

"Then… what do you say?" asked Barry

"It's ok I guess, but it would be an one and one battle" said Victory

"Sure" said Sam

"Hey, the guys are coming" said Britany

Ash and Drew appeared; May was with them and waved a hand

"You' better May?" asked Britany

"I'm fine thanks" said May

"Hey guys… these are some other good friends" said Victory

"Hello there" said Drew

After a long introduction between all of them, Sam started going pretty well with May but the girls knew she wasn't interested in him more than for a friend. But for Drew it was something very hard to take

He admitted that he was really jealous of this guy; after all he was getting in too good terminus with May

* * *

Here's when you choose to either keep reading or go and read Healed by a teaser


	11. Thunder Island

I'm too lazy to tell the battle between Sam and Victory, just know that Victory won...

I know some are so out of character

Barry proposes Dawn to travel with his gang…

11. Thunder Island

They were saying goodbye before they have to get on the ferry

"When we come back I'll battle you" said Victory

"I'll be training" said Maryn

"You sure you wanna go with them?" asked Britany

"I'll be fine" said Dawn

"Listen Barry… if anything happens to Dawn I'm making you fully responsible" said Victory

"And we all gonna take you down, got it?" asked May

"Sure thing" said Barry

"Keep working, then maybe I'll give you a rematch someday" said Victory

"You bet I will" said Sam

"See you all around anytime" said Britany

"Yeah… goodbye guys!" said Patrick

"By duck" said Victory

Patrick sweat dropped and the others laughed

"Let's get going" said Victory

Paul, who decided to travel with them for some reason *cough*Victory*cough*, got into the ferry after her, the girls said goodbye to the guys once more and get into it too

"Next stop… ah, where are we going?" asked Britany

"To that island over there" said Victory

"But the ferry doesn't go that way" said May

"Well it goes pretty near… but yeah it doesn't go there" said Victory

"Then how are we gonna get there?" asked Drew

"That's up to each one, you can fly or use 'surf' but it's your choice" said Victory

May and Britany felt (anime style) neither of them had a flying pokemon, not like to fly in it, or a water pokemon, like to surf with

"Too bad the guys didn't come" said Britany

"Oh, sure you miss Thomas a lot" said Victory

"No doubt he'll be more than glad to take you on Lapras back" said May

"Well if they were here Sam would took you on his Charizard happily" said Victory

"Don't plays… we all know that Patrick would take you on Gyarados back if you ask him" said Britany

"I don't need that since I have Dragonite to do the job" said Victory

"You're so lucky" said May

"Indeed" said Britany

Victory laughed a little

"I guess this would be a long day then" said Victory

"The four of you could actually help" said Britany

"Well since Brook is going with Ash that let Paul an Drew only" said May

"But Britany is afraid of highs" said Victory

"Don't say that word" said Britany

"I can take May on Flygon" said Drew

"Then that lives only Britany" said Victory

Britany was shaking a little, Victory sighed

"You can travel on Dragonite" said Victory

"But yours don't like caring two persons, does it?" asked Britany

Victory sweat dropped

"That's true" said Victory

Paul sighed and the girls looked at him

"You can go with me if you want" said Paul

"Would that made it?" asked Britany

"I guess so" said Victory

So they got in the mentioned duos and get to thunder island very fast; the place seemed like a wild forest in the middle of the sea

"This friend of yours sure is strange" said Britany

"You think it's that strange for a pokemon to live in a place like this?" asked Victory

"A pokemon?" asked May

Victory giggled, this island was the home of one of her oldest pokemons but the most powerful one

"That's right; actually it's the reason of my weird nickname" said Victory

"Where is it?" asked May

"Most probably in the cave that is in the central mountain" said Victory

"Let's go there then" said Britany

They started to walk and stopped when it got dark to put a camp; when they were talking around the fire Victory walked away to the near sea, Paul went with her

They seat down side by side without saying a word…

"This place hasn't change a bit" said Victory

"So; how did you get to this place the first time?" asked Paul

"I don't remember it; just wake up here before falling to the sea" said Victory

"Then how you meet this friend of yours?" asked Paul

"That's an interesting story… but if I tell you I'll ruin the surprise" said Victory

"Huh?" asked Paul

"You'll see" said Victory


	12. The best memories

12. The best memories

They all wake up and took everything then started walking to the cave; Victory was in the front guiding everybody. She stopped a second

"Hey, I think it would be good to let our pokemons out, don't you think?" said

As said she was the first to let the pokemons that took with her out being only 5, then everybody else took theirs out and all started playing around

"Here it comes" said Victory

She was looking at the sky, suddenly a thunder come of up right to Jolteon, the fox like pokemon used one of its owns to protect itself. A cry was in the air and something appeared showing Zapdos flying to them

"Zapdos?" asked Britany

The bird-like pokemon went to Victory really happy

"I've missed you too!" said Victory petting it

Everybody was surprised, I mean even when they've actually seen lots of crazy things this is just too much

"I see that you're surprised" said Victory

She was laughing while Zapdos was making similar sounds

"I'll tell you the whole thing" said Victory

:::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory)

I don't seem to remember how I get here but… while I started exploring this island I heard a pain cry and went to it; that was when I saw Zapdos with a very injured wing… The following weeks I took care of it with the help of Eevee and some of the island's pokemons

This place is where Vaylon came from too, as do Nashichan… I guess that the time that Eevee spend with Zapdos was the fact that made it evolve into a Jolteon

:::::::::::::::::

"And that's the story" said Victory

"So you have Zapdos as your pokemon?" asked May

"That's right" said Victory

"It seems like it's angry with Paul" said Britany

The bird-like pokemon was staring at Paul that was in his usual serious look

"He want a battle with him… even thought I don't know why" said Victory

"Well that's pretty obvious" said Britany

"I think it's acting like a jealous brother" said May

Victory sweat dropped  
"Can you imagine how would he react if he gets to now Patrick?" asked Britany

"He'll electrocute him per sure" said May

"That's not so… Zapdos is actually good behaved; that's the reason it didn't attack Paul yet" said Victory

"Seems like you took care of that" said May

"So Paul… wanna have a battle with Zapdos?" asked Victory

"If I do it now I won't stand a chance so I'm passing until I train enough" said Paul

"It's that all right?" asked Victory

The bird-like pokemon screamed nodding

"It's getting dark already" said Ash

"Let's go to Zapdos cave, it's going to rain" said Victory

They hurry into the huge cave; inside they hear something… it was someone crying

"Did you hear that?" asked Victory

"Sound like someone crying" said May

Victory started walking in the sound's direction followed by everyone else; then they saw a little girl crying…

Victory got nearer and nailed in the ground

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Victory

The little girl stopped crying and looked up to Victory… She denied with the head

"Can you please tell me your name?" asked Victory

"I'm A-Ambar" said the girl

Her voice was broke by the crying

"Hi Ambar, I'm Victory" said Victory

Victory had a warm smile on her face to make the girl feel better. She had long chestnut colored hair with

"Could you tell me what happened?" asked Victory

"I just wake up here and I don't know where I am" said Amber

"Don't worry, I've been throw the same long ago… you'll be fine" said Victory

"But I'm afraid that I can't go out with that big bird around" said Amber

"You mean Zapdos? It's really a kind pokemon" said Victory

Amber laughed a little

"How do you know that?" asked Amber

She seemed much happier now

"Because it's mine" said Victory

"No way!" said Amber

"Yes way!" said Victory

Both of them laughed

"Actually I think it was it the one to take you here" said Victory

"Thought it doesn't live here" said Amber

"It likes living in storm clouds that's why this place always has strong thunder storms" said Victory

Britany and May changed an afraid look; Amber seemed to got interested in the lighting

"Hey Victory… can I stay with your gang until someone comes for me?" asked Amber

Victory looked at the guys with a strange look

"What do you think guys?" asked Victory

"We still don't know when someone will appear" said Britany

"We could take her back to Neos city" said May

"It was hard enough to get here" said Drew

"Tell me something Amber… Had you ever fly in a pokemon?" asked Victory

She denied

"Then… wanna try?" asked Victory

"Try?" asked Amber

"I know you're afraid of Zapdos but I'll fly with you" said Victory

"Sure, that would be cool" said Amber

"We will do it tomorrow 'because it's raining a lot right now" said Victory

"It is ok" said Amber

It was really strange, the way that Amber and Victory got along really fast… Thought that Amber was the only one of the both to notice that Paul was staring at Victory; the little girl smiled having a clue of what was happening

The next day went fast as Victory teach Amber the proper way to fly in Zapdos back; when they were done they went on paying around like if they were sisters or something like that…

"So you are Neos gym leader?" asked Amber

"Yeah… but I rather prefer coordinating ya' know" said Victory

"I see" said Amber

"You sure are an active girl, you would be a good coordinator someday" said Victory

"You think so?" asked Amber

"I do… after all you're kind like me" said Victory

"Then I'll become a coordinator" said Amber

"Well… guess you gotta know that those two are coordinators too" said Victory

She was pointing at May and Drew who were arguing again

"They seem to like each other" said Amber

Victory laughed about that, the girl was smart enough to notice that out…

"Speaking of that… I was wondering if you like someone" said Amber

"L-like someone?" asked Victory

She blushed a little thinking about that person

"I knew it!" said Amber

"Please… keep the secret, ok?" said Victory

"Of corse" said Amber


	13. I had fall for you

Useful info: Ash and Brook had left the island to go in their separate ways

BTW… Amber is like nine years old so would begin her travel soon

13. I had fall for you…

There she was, all alone for some reason, she was training with her Beautifly… couldn't help smiling a little before he got away to his own training

When he decided to take a break Victory got near

"I think you have an opportunity here" said Victory

"What?" asked Drew?

"Came on 'greenie' you know exactly what I'm talking about" said Victory

"But… weren't you the one to tell me to wait?" asked Drew

"You'll get surprised how fast I can change my mind… besides you have some competition" said Victory

"Slow down!" said Drew

"Sam was sure interested in May" said Victory

"That guy… so I was right" said Drew

"Seems like that" said Victory

He looked down and Victory thought a good plan

"Ya' know, I really don't think that she would make a good couple with that pesky boy" said Victory

Drew looked at her surprised

"So; if to make 'snow' reject that guy I have to help you… I'll be more than glad" said Victory

She walked away while he was trying to get what she just said… 'Couldn't she be more direct?' thought Drew

Then again he thought a little and decided what to do

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

May finished her training and let her pokemons rest a little while she was remembering all the things she've been through… a smile appeared in her face; meanwhile Amber got to where she was and thought about what Victory told her so…

"Hi there" said Amber

"Oh, it's you" said May

"You're May, aren't you? Please call me Amber" said Amber

"I guess Victory told you that" said May

"Ya' know… I wanna become a coordinator just like you May" said Amber

"Really?" asked May

"Yeah… I'm sure about that" said Amber

She smiled at May who thought that the girl was a lot like Victory

"I'm sure you'll be a great coordinator" said May

"Thanks… by the way; I was wondering why you travel alone" said Amber

"Oh; that… It was a hard decision but to find my own style I needed to be alone" said May

"I see… but seems like you have lots of friends anyways" said Amber

"Yes… you're right on that" said May

"Hey about the green haired guy… I know his a coordinator too and since Victory kept calling him 'greenie' I didn't got to know his name; can you tell me?" asked Amber

"Oh his name is Drew" said May

"Victory sure got him a funny nickname" said Amber

"She always gives nicknames to the people she know for long" said May

"Then you have to know them all… please tell me" said Amber

"Well… First there is 'ghost girl' that's Britany's nickname; then 'snow' that's mine… there is 'water' for Maryn; 'pesky boy' for Sam and 'duck' for Patrick" said May

"Did you said Patrick?" asked Amber

"Do you know him?" asked May

"Well… he could be just someone with the same name" said Amber

"Then who is this Patrick you're talking of?" asked May

"He is my big brother" said Amber

"I see" said May

"May… can I ask you something?" asked Amber

"Sure" said May

"You'll see… I meet this guy that's a trainer" said Amber

"A trainer?" asked May

"Well actually he just started at it… and I got to see him in battle twice" said Amber

"If that's so he must be just a year older than you" said May

"That's right; the thing is… do you think is possible for me to meet him again?" asked Amber

"Why for?" asked May

"I have to tell him something really important" said Amber

"Well I guess there's a possibility… some gyms are in the same place that some contest; like Victory's gym" said May

"I wonder how she became a gym leader" said Amber

"We all do" said May

Amber laughed a little

"I'm leaving now; there's one thing… Don't be afraid of telling him that" said Amber

She got away and May blinked… did she just saw Victory there?

May stayed in the place trying to put everything in place in her mind; until she realized what Amber mean and blushed… at the same time a certain guy went to where she was and saw her looking to the sky

Before everything that had happened, maybe this was the right time… It sure wasn't the last chance thought but yet; it was the perfect place…

"Hi there" said Drew

She turned to see him

"Oh… hi Drew" said May

"So… what's up?" asked Drew

He sat in the floor next to her

"Not much… what about you?" asked May

"I was doing some things" said Drew

"I see" said May

They got quiet; it was a strange silence... like if they didn't know how to say what they wanted to say

'How do I say this? What would be her reaction? What if it's a bad reaction?' thought Drew couldn't answer any question

He looked at her and she looked back; then something made him felt like it rally was his last chance to tell her… I he didn't then he'd might lose her even without having a chance; and If he hate something of the most… that would be letting that 'pesky guy' win

So he made a decision and took some air to speak

"You know… there was something I wanted to tell you" said Drew

"What is it?" asked May

He blushed… man! This was hard

"You'll see… I thing I kind of fall for you" said Drew

He stood up and started walking away without leaving time to may like to process everything… when she got it she blushed

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He said what?!" asked Britany

May was too embarrassed like to said it again

"And what did you said?" asked Victory

"I couldn't say anything since he just got away" said May

"How mean!" said Amber?

"Well you still have a chance… you two have to travel together after all" said Victory

She was right on that… besides May prefer to travel with Drew than with Paul

"So you can tell him then" said Amber

"Is my imagination or you two are just the same person?" asked Britany

Victory and Amber changed a confused look and started laughing; they didn't look like each other on the outside but they sure were a lot like each other in the inside…

"Anyways… I was wondering if you would train me Victory" said Amber

"Why for?" asked Victory

"It's because of my brother" said Amber

"Your brother?" asked Britany

"Could that be that guy with the same name as Patrick?" asked May

"Yes… when you mentioned it I remember what he told me… I gotta be strong enough like to face him" said Amber

"You are going to battle against him?" asked Britany

"That's right" said Amber

"There's no way I'll teach you just for you to be at his level" said Victory

"I see" said Amber

"Let me finish… there's no way; 'cause if I teach you you're gonna beat him for sure" said Victory

"Really?" asked Amber

"You bet it" said Victory

Amber got really happy and started jumping everywhere

The next day everyone was taking places, May and Drew were the only two that seemed to have some problem; this time Paul went alone, Britany went in Victory's Dragonite and Victory and Amber went in Zapdos back like in the trainings; anyways May and Drew finally went in Flygon again… not like they have much choice there

They all part at the same time; Victory and Amber were enjoying themselves near Paul who was getting annoyed yet he was just about to laugh… he didn't do it thought it would be so strange

On Dragonite Britany was looking away of the flying pokemons shaking in fear… while Flygon kept a little behind from the group as if it knew that something was going on with its trainer and his companion

"You know… I was thinking on what you said earlier" said May

He blushed, yes he remember well that… he had been a little too coward to do what he did

"I wanted to tell you… I actually have fall for you too" said May

Then he smiled… they got nearer the others and continued the travel to Neos city


	14. Back to Neos City

This chapter is way too long… but please enjoy it

14. Back to Neos city

"Hey! Victory!" said a female voice

"We're back!" said Victory

"Oh Zapdos… I must say I didn't saw you in a while" said the other one

"How did you know when we would arrive Maryn?" asked Victory

"Actually Patrick brought me here… with Zack, Thomas and Sam of course" said Maryn

"What about Dawn?" asked May?

"Seems like she an Barry are traveling alone but together" said Sam

"Oh… hello there" said Victory

At that moment Amber got dawn of Zapdos… the girl expression was to the records; she was not only seeing two Victorys but her brother too

"No way!" said Amber

"Oh… Amber this is my tween Maryn; but I guess that it's not what catches your attention" said Victory

She was looking at Patrick that had the same expression than Amber

"Amber? It's you?" asked Patrick

"Hello there big brother" said Amber

The whole scene was really strange the only ones that seemed to not be surprised at all were Victory, Patrick and Amber… actually Amber was really happy as she saw an opportunity to test her wonder

"Now that I know this I can call you 'sis Victory" said Amber

"Why that for?" asked Victory

"It's a matter of fact since you're my big brother girlfriend" said Amber

Everybody, except of Amber, felt (anime style)… Paul seemed to be angrier than any other time

"So… what do you say?" asked Amber

"Ah…" Victory tried to say something

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Amber

Victory sweat dropped, it wasn't that she had a problem with Amber… it was the opposite actually, but if she said yes then she'll be admitting that she was in love with Patrick… and she wasn't at all

Amber was enjoying how everything was going on; first Paul who seemed to be trying to control himself… the Victory who was like in the middle of a war and then her brother who was smiling like a silly

"If you're gonna be Victory's sister then you'll be mine too" said Maryn

Amber smiled as she knew that the girl was warned of what was going on

"That would be awesome" said Amber

"Then let me give you a tour in the town" said Maryn

"Hey Britany… wanna get away?" asked Thomas

"Sure thing… bye guys!" said Britany

Maryn and Amber went right while Britany and Thomas went left leaving the others; then Victory realized something

"Hey… did I miss something here?" asked Victory

"Why do you ask that?" asked May

"You're kidding? You and 'greenie' are holding hands" said Victory

Both looked and saw it was true; they blushed but didn't take the hands off… Sam got away really angry as he saw that and Victory was laughing

"I knew you two were going to tell each other at some point" said Victory

Both sweats dropped; thought she was right on that…

The day went awkwardly as they all set together in the same place and went throw the entire city… as the time past Amber got Paul a nickname that she said instead of the gut name since she didn't remember it

"Neos is such a big city" said Amber

"Yeah… not even the oldest here know the whole city" said Victory

"Well… where we go next?" asked Maryn

"What about Neos city gym?" asked Amber

"That's a good idea; besides Victory has to reopen it" said Maryn

"I can't believe that 'sis is a gym leader… you got yourself quit a girl here 'bro" said Amber

Victory sweat dropped, this was going too far for her liking but couldn't break Amber's illusions… not right now

"You know… our battle can wait until tomorrow" said Maryn

"That sure sounds good to me" said Victory

"Besides… I got something to do today" said Maryn

"And that would be?" asked Victory

"I have a date! Happy?" asked Maryn

"I am… for you of course" said Victory

"Ah… thanks; gotta go" said Maryn

She went away very fast; Victory was wondering who would invite her sister in a date… could be he?

"Let's go to the gym then" said Amber

"Yeah… let's go" said Victory

They started walking to the gym were Victory let then get inside… in the middle it was the common battle field and a platform for the referee; as Victory show them the roof could be opened by an order…

Amber was fascinated with the whole place and was asking too many questions

"You're asking the same over and over again Berry" said Patrick

"Don't call me that… It doesn't suit me" Said Amber

"Seems like Victory is not the only one to give weird nicknames" said Maryn

"Hey mines have good reasons… besides is not like I'm going putting nicknames to everybody" said Victory

"Well that's not so true" said Britany

Victory sweat dropped

"Come to think that Paul is the only one without one" said May

"Why that?" asked Amber

"Well there's a reason but she don't want to tell it" said Britany

"Why don't you call him 'acid'?" asked Amber

"Acid?" asked Victory

"If you thought it he is quite acid" said Amber

Victory didn't think on it like a good nickname; especially when she knew that he could be really sweat when he wanted to… for her luck they were away from the guys who weren't talking at all but watching the girls at a safe distance

"Then I'll call him that" said Amber

"Wouldn't he get upset?" asked Britany

"He is scary being just serious I don't wanna know how would be upset" said Maryn

Victory then started laughing… the other girls looked at her confused

"Have you ever saw that?" asked Amber

"Not exactly… but I know how it is" said Victory

"How does that work?" asked Amber

"Well… you'll see they know each other pretty well" said Britany

"Don't tell me you cheating on my brother" said Amber

"What?!" asked Victory

That was awkward; but inside she was wondering what could be happening to Paul that seemed to be really angry… she looked at him with a worry expression

"I wonder…" said Victory

"What were you saying?" asked Maryn

Victory jumped like if she was just slapped from a daydream… was she thinking in loud voice?

"No-Nothing" said Victory

Maryn didn't fall for it; she knew her good enough like to know that something was wrong and was worried… she was her sister after all

Like you imagine Amber use every little chance she got to make everybody believe that she wanted Victory to be with her brother…

"He's not my boyfriend" said Victory

"But you two would make such an adorable couple" said Amber

At some point Paul felt worse every time Amber said something about that; he was more than angry… he actually was jealous and he was trying to calm himself before doing something ridiculous

"Well it's getting dark so we'd better get going" said Patrick

"Oh... day has gone so quick" said Amber

"Let's go berry" said Patrick

He started walking away and she run after him screaming annoyed by the strange nickname…

"Wanna talk maybe?" asked Britany

"That would help… thanks" said Victory

"I have to ask… why didn't you said nothing to her?" asked Britany

"I don't care how she wants to call me… but I don't want to broke her illusion; I mean she really thinks that I like her brother" said Victory

"Yeah… But you can't lie to her all your life" said Britany

"I know; but it's too hard for me" said Victory

"Why do you have to be such a good person?" asked Britany

Victory sweat dropped… they were walking to Victory's house talking about everything; Victory was a little down for all that had happened but managed to keep smiling once more


	15. The Eevee twins fight

Warning: very short chapter!

15. The Eevee tweens fight

The first thing to do was the battle so here it goes

"Swanna I choose you" said Maryn

"If you're gonna use your strongest pokemon I will too" said Victory

They opened the roof and Victory made a strange sound

"I'm using you… Zapdos" said Victory

The battle started really well and they go on with all; when Swanna was going to faint Maryn change it for Nashichan and Victory change Zapdos for Vaylon and there Nashichan was about to win but victory took it out

"This would end it… Came out Vaporeon!" said Maryn

"Let's give a good end… Jolteon" said Victory

The pokemon was electrified and shining

"Thunder wave" said Victory

A ring of thunder went off its skin to Vaporeon hitting it directly

"Water pulse" said Maryn

"Doge and pin throw" said Victory

The both pokemons did as they said and the attacks collide between

"Bubble" said Maryn

"Thunder shook" said Victory

The lighting broke the bubbles and hit directly; it was an intense battle with each side giving its best… they ended up in a tie and changed congrats to each other

Every seemed to go back to normal; Victory went to her home all alone as the others continued with the tour that they had unfinished the day before… after a while she decided to go and look for them in the city.

While walking she heard some footsteps behind and turned to meet with Patrick

"Hi pretty" said Patrick

"What's up duck, feeling stalker today?" asked Victory

"What if I do?" asked Patrick

"It would be so annoying" said Victory

"It's that so?" asked Patrick

He tried to get nearer but Victory step away… she felt somehow afraid of the guy that was in front of her

"What's wrong Victory? Don't you wanna make berry be right?" asked Patrick

She then stepped back and started running away… then she called Zapdos and started flying but Patrick go his own flying pokemon and went after her…

She thought it would be safer to land and did it; she said thanks to Zapdos and took Jolteon out so she'll be prepared for anything even thought it was a little tired

As she ran away for Patrick that landed too and he putted out a Lampent… neither of them noticed that they got in front of the rest of the gang and also Paul who was there for some random reason; any ways they chased them to figure out what was happening…


	16. Victory's Tears

Rated T for violence and mean words…. In other words: if this was in the anime they would probably censor it

16. Victory's tears

She attempted to run faster like to lose him

"Oh no, you're not" said Patrick

She bumped into something and felt in the floor

"Flash fire" said Patrick

Jolteon jumped in the way trying to protect its owner and getting a direct hit and falling in front of Victory

"Jolteon!" screamed Victory

The other guys made it there just in time to see that and now Paul was going in Patrick direction angry as he could be; he was trying to go over all the 'good couple' matter but this… That guy sure was drove him up the wall; but he overdo it this time.

"You stupid" said Paul

"What did you say?" asked Patrick

"Couldn't hear me looser?" asked Paul

"Oh… I got it; you're just trying to catch her attention" said Patrick

Paul looked at Victory without noticing

"Is a shame that you waste your time in such a lame girl" said Patrick

That was it… Paul hit him in the face making Patrick fall; the red haired stood up and tried to hit him back but him dogged and take him from the neck of his t-shirt raising him from the floor

"Say it again… I dare you" said Paul

"Stop it!" screamed Victory

Both looked in her way and Paul let Patrick go; everybody was like frozen… a single tear reach the floor; Victory was crying

"Jerk" murmured Paul

He went near Victory and took Jolteon in his arms

"Let's take it to the nearest pokemon center" said Paul

She nodded as she stood up; May wanted to go too an that way she could distract Victory but Britany stopped her by putting her arm in the way

"She'll be fine… she got him after all" said Britany

May nodded understanding what she mean and wishing that everything would be ok…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They got inside the building and Nurse Joy took Jolteon to the room for electric pokemons leaving Paul and victory alone; she was about to burst in tears and he had to do something…

This was something really strange for anyone; yet he could understand her and felt sorry for the fox-like pokemon too... and just like that he hugged her; thought he didn't know that that was just what she needed at a time like this

Sometime later she felt better and they got apart; Nurse Joy told Victory that Jolteon was going to be fine and she was happy again

"Thanks" said Victory

He just smiled; that was much better… she was back to the normal herself

They walked together to Victory's hose without noticing that they were holding hands… they didn't speak in the whole way through

When they arrived, Paul attempted to go away but Victory stopped him… he turned to face her a bit confused

"What?" asked Paul

"Just stay a little longer; will ya'?" asked Victory

She was a little red; thought he didn't noticed… He made a half smile and looked at her

"Sure" said Paul

"Really?" asked Victory

"I don't have anything better to do anyways" said Paul

She made a full smile (anime style) making him blush a little

They stayed there without releasing each other's hand until it was late and they said goodbye to each other and got in their separated ways

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Britany was looking the necklace that she got in Christmas remembering everything that happened that strange day. 'Another weird festivity to add in my list' thought Britany also remembering the past Halloween

She putted the necklace in its box and went downstairs just in time to hear the door; when she opened it she saw the person she was waiting for

"Hi Thomas" said Britany

"Hi Britany" said Thomas

"Please come inside" said Britany

She let him walk inside and lead him to the kitchen

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Britany

"Sure" said Thomas

She put two cups in the table and sited down; Thomas sited down in front of her

"So… Why did you call me?" asked Thomas

"Is about something that has been spinning in my head" said Britany

"What is it about?" asked Thomas

"Well… I found it strange how Patrick became such a jerk all of sudden" said Britany

"This has happened before… In Amber's birthday" said Thomas

"Could you please tell me?" asked Britany

He drank a few times before answer

"Do yo know why Amber was traveling alone? Did she tell you that?" asked Thomas

Britany denied

"The reason was that Amber was really afraid of her brother; so she took a boat to come back here since we were in other place, but… she got caught in a storm nowhere to be find" said Thomas

"Then that was when she got to Thunder island" said Britany

"She sure had lots of luck" said Thomas

Britany was thinking…. Something in the island made her feel a bad vibe; like it was something else that they didn't know…


	17. My Own Way

For those who couldn't read the previous chapter I'd only tell you this: I made Patrick look really bad and then feel sorry for him and got with an estrange explanation that no one would understand…

17. My own way

"Too bad that Victory got inside all of this" said Thomas

"She'll deal with it… Actually this is the most common thing that had happened to her" said Britany

"You kidding; right?" said Thomas

"Sadly I'm not" said Britany

"Hey I got an idea" said Thomas

"You do?" asked Britany

"Well this whole thing of Thunder Island got me interested" said Thomas

"Yeah… I feel the same" said Britany

"Then how about some investigation? I mean everybody is going in their owns ways by tomorrow" said Thomas

"Then we will go to Thunder island to know what's going on" said Britany

"It would be a good idea to ask Victory about what she knows first" said Thomas

"Then it's a deal" said Britany

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"I can't believe that I forgot my own birthday and bee ten years old all this time" said Amber

"Yu have worst memory than I" said Patrick

"About that… Mum is coming to take you back" said Amber

"It's what I win for running away in my condition" said Patrick

"When she got to you tell her that I'll start my own travel" said Amber

"Then you'll need this" said Patrick

He gave her a pokeball and she throw it to see witch was the pokemon inside; a red light appear showing a Skitty

"Wow… so cute!" said Amber

The cat-like pokemon seemed to like her and she was more than happy; with the plans she had a pokemon like that would be perfect

"Thank you very much!" said Amber

She put the Skitty back to the pokeball and hugged her brother

"Well you'll have your goodbye party in a few minutes so go and change" said Patrick

"Yep 'bro" said Amber

She rushed upstairs into her bedroom and got dressed; she went downstairs ready

"Sure you don't wanna come?" asked Amber

"It'd be awkward… besides she got someone else" said Patrick

"I guess you're right" said Amber

"It's a shame you lost a sister" said Patrick

"I didn't… because if she really was my 'sis it would be awkward for her to be going out with you" said Amber

"Have a nice travel berry" said Patrick

"God bye 'bro" said Amber

She went out and started walking to the gym; Amber thought it was too bad of victory using it for something like these but yet she was really happy… when she got there all the guys were there except of Sam who, from what she've been told, went into his own way to get stronger enough like to battle Victory again

"Here is the girl of the moment" said Britany

Amber laughed a little

"Here… You have to keep in contact" said Victory

She gave her a light blue communicator and also an amber-colored ribbon; she looked at it surprised

"Could this be… but why?" asked Amber

"I thought it may bring you luck and since I don't need it anymore you can stay with it" Said Victory

"Thanks!" said Amber

"I hadn't see that in a long time" said May

"Yeah… it was like the first ribbon I had" said Victor

"Wasn't the first a half ribbon?" asked Britany

"It was… I won it with a god friend of mine" said Victory

"Wow… that sounds amazing" said Amber

Victory laughed a little… the party was really funny as they all said goodbye; but when it comes to Britany's turn she started acting in a dramatic way followed by Victory making the part of the one to comfort her making the whole scene hilarious

All people there busted in laughs for that happening; it was the weirdest goodbye party ever

"I'm really happy that I got to know all of you" said Amber

"Oh Amber… you're talking like if we would never see each other again" said Victory

"Yeah… that's hard to even think on it; by the fact that we seem to meet each other even if we don't want to" said Britany

"You think so?" asked Amber

"Of course… after all this is not a goodbye but a see ya' soon party!" said Victory

"And what's more… You'll be going your own way from now on" said Britany

The time went flying and they got to the port to wave once more for Amber this time

"Don't stop training… contests aren't as easy as they seem" said May

"Understood" said Amber

"I'll be wanting for news at last once or twice… ok lil' sister?" said Victory

"You bet 'sis" said Amber

"Oh… before I forget! Could you please give this to my little sister Amber?" asked Britany

"Sure… what's her name?" asked Amber

"Her name is Beira" said Britany

"What does that mean?" asked Amber

"You can ask her yourself when you meet with her and don't forget to pass this" said Britany

She gave her a start-shaped small package that was pink

"You can count on me" said Amber

"Take care Amber" said May

"You guys too" said Amber

She got on the ship that would lead her to her new destiny and a new adventure… 'It's just like Britany said… I'm going my own way from now on; but that doesn't mean that I won't get to see the other again' thought Amber

She saw the gang waving 'see you later' and looked to the ribbon that Victory gave her 'until that time 'sis… please take care' thought as they faded away in the distance…


	18. Stay just a little longer'

Amber went in her own way a day after the day when this chapter takes place

This is the half-last chapter since there is an epilogue so… please enjoy it

18. 'Stay just a little longer'

"You wanna know about Thunder Island?" asked Victory

"That's right" said Britany

"It has a mysterious thing within the name" said Thomas

"Well… It sure has its secrets" said Victory

"I knew it!" said Britany

"So… what's the big mystery?" asked Thomas

"What you wanna know is the 'Legend of Saelyare' so may that help you" said Victory

"It's Saelyare a pokemon?" asked Britany

"It is… actually the very same one that took me there the first time" said Victory

Britany and Thomas changed a look; even thought that they knew what was with the island… they seemed to be finding even more mystery

"Sorry 'ghosty' but I can't tell you anymore since I don't know the story" said Victory

"It is ok… besides it wouldn't be funny if we know all about it" said Thomas

"Well here it's a picture of it so you'll know what you're looking for" said Victory

She gave Britany a paper with a drawing of a big snake-like pokemon with circles in the back and a pair of antennas that ended in that same kind of circles

"It is so… impressive" said Thomas

"I got speechless" said Britany

Victory laughed; she was going to miss her a lot as do with everyone else…

"Then good luck you two" said Victory

"Thanks" said Britany

"Hey Thomas listen up! If you dare to hurt Britany while this travel of yours… then I'll make your life a hell; got it?" said Victory

"Sure" said Thomas

"Nice! Now one more thing" said Victory

"What's it?" asked Britany

"Remember to keep in contact; ok?" said Victory

"Of course" said Britany

Britany hugged Victory who hugged her back and then Victory shake hands with Thomas

"Take care both of you" said Victory

They left and went to the port where Thomas released his Lapras and they got in its back to Thunder Island…

Victory sighed… at this rate everybody would be going in separate ways before she could go in her own too; thought that she know that Paul was parting at the same time but since they were going in different ways it was a bit hard… 'Seems like I'm alone again; huh?' thought

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

As for Paul; he was having a battle in his head… he knew that he would probably see her again; actually he was pretty sure about that; however he was afraid of what could happen while they got separated

First of all; he didn't have told her 'that'… what if she found someone in this travel and fall in love? That thought made him angry but he knew there was a possibility (If only he knew the true)

Second guess; he might not have any chance at all like to say goodbye to her and that was bothering him a lot… he wasn't expecting something like this; even thought that he knew well his own felling towards the blond; sure he was going to miss her more than he expected…

He reached the park without noticing; he looked around and remembered something… the reason why he could tell the difference between the 'Eevee tweens' was because he had fallen for one of them in that same place; the day that she got to see 'her' again

-Flash Back-

He was walking in the park because it was the easiest way to the gym and that was why he was here for… suddenly he heard a familiar voice laughing; he went in to the sound place for some reason and saw a blond girl playing with an Jolteon

The fox-like pokemon was trying to catch the blond girl that was running away laughing; when it finally got her she let herself fall in the ground and the pokemon jump on her

"S-stop it" she said between laughs

The pokemon got down and walked around its trainer happily

"You're enjoying your evolved form, aren't you?" asked the girl

"Jolteon jolt" answered the pokemon

He realized that he was staring at her and shocked his head; what was with him? Then again he got his eyes to see that girl again like if something about her just made him do that… he forced himself to look away and started walking in the direction he needed to go

When he arrived at the gym he was still trying to make that previous scene disappear of his head; but it seemed like it wouldn't happen… maybe he need some distraction and what better than battling the Neos city gym leader; he got really surprised when he saw a girl that was a lot like the very one that was in his head but wasn't her… he just knew she wasn't her; besides this girl eyes were a bit darker than 'her' eyes… but wait! How did he notice that?

-End of the flash back-

He sighed; he didn't know why or when he had fall for her but wouldn't change that… at some point the very same girl come his way without him noticing

"What would I do?" asked Paul to himself

"About what?" asked Victory

He slapped of… did he say that loud?

"No-nothing" said Paul

"Thinking out loud I guess?" asked Victory

"You got it right" said Paul

"Ya' know I was remembering something just now" said Victory

Paul just stared at her without saying a word

"About the first time I step on this place" said Victory

Paul looked confused at that… wasn't that her city? May he be talking about the park? Just like always Victory red his face like a book

"I mean the city itself… since I didn't live here all my life" said Victory

"So… where are you from?" asked Paul

"From Kanto actually… that's why I'm going there" said Victory

"I see" said Paul

"Yet I wanted to talk with you before going" said Victory

He blushed a little by the think of that

"You'll see; we are gonna take different ways and may not bump into each other; so… I wanted at last to say good bye to you" said victory

"Yeah… me to" said Paul

She blushed a little and smiled… then she could hear her heart beating fast as it always would do when he was near

"You know… actually there was something I wanted to tell you" said Paul

"What is it?" asked Victory

He had made a decision that he hopped was smart… otherwise he would lost the best friend that someone could possibly have

"I wanted to tell you before but… every single time something come out" said Paul

Then an alarm started to sound; Victory looked at her clock ashamed and then a bit sad

"It's time" said Victory

She was going to walk away but he stopped her; she turned around to face him

"Stay just a little longer" said Paul

She couldn't help but smile at the sound of that… it was the same that she told him before

"I still got 5 minutes thought" said Victory

He smiled making her blush

"What I wanted to say is… that I really like you" said Paul

Victory got surprised and a few minutes after she made a smile

"I… I really like you too" said Victory

He then got more than just happy… it was a strange feeling but then again it was really good

They got closer both smiling… thought they were already very close; he looked at her with a half-smile and she giggled

"I'm happy to hear that" said Paul

She give him a warm smile… he couldn't resist and kissed her; first this surprised her but then she kissed him back and when they get apart she smiled

"I'll be looking forward to see you soon" said Victory

He nodded and let her go away; when she disappear in the distance he turned and started walking in his own way too; he was indeed happy that he had found this out and would be looking forward to see the blond again very soon…

Victory; on her own side; was more happy than ever and yet a bit sad… she made a promise to herself: 'she'll never forget this'; and was sure that the easiest thing to remember would be his smile… and of course that words 'stay just a little longer' thought that the next time she'll say them it would mean more than just a few minutes…


	19. Epilogue

19. Epilogue

A year has come and past and Neos city is back to its Christmas colors… a blond teenager was walking throw the streets like someone that knows the place; she was deep inside her own thoughts while leaving her foots take her in the direction of the gym but stopped when she reached the park….

At the same time a certain dark violet-haired guy walked in the same direction; he also was deep in thought and didn't notice where he was going… when he reached the park a memory cross his mind and a smile appeared in his mouth

They didn't know that they were remembering the same; the blond girl smiled looking into the sky…

He walked inside the park to found that girl standing there looking up and made a full smile… it was her

"Something interesting up there?" asked the guy

The girl snapped out… then again she would recognize that voice between thousands of voices and looked at him

"Paul!" she said

She hugged him and he hugged her back… he had missed the girl a lot and she had missed him too

"Is good to see you again Victory" said Paul

She smiled and nodded like agreeing

"Isn't that cute?" asked a female voice

"Stop teasing 'glassy'!" said another female voice

"But 'berry'… it is" said the first girl

Victory recognized one of the voices and looked at them… actually there were three teens there; one boy and two girls; surprising enough one of the girls was…

"Amber?" asked Victory

"Hello 'sis… please forgive Beira; she use to do that a lot" said Amber

Victory looked at the teen knowing that name… Beira was a little taller than Amber; she got chestnut-colored hair and purple eyes… the guy by her side had brown hair with gray eyes.

"Could you be Britany's sister?" asked Victory

"Sure I am" said Beira

"But we have nothing in common" said a female voice

Victory turned to see Britany with Thomas by her side and made a smile

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves" said Victory

"You bet! After all we are now a couple" said Britany

"Well congratulations" said a male voice

They all turned around to look at May and Drew that were standing there; soon enough they saw two other figures that walked there; they were Zack and Maryn… The little ones introduced themselves; they discovered that the boy was named Matt and he had a way to be that reminded everyone of Paul… 'It's like a bad copy of you' had said Britany when the guy introduced himself

"It's so strange to find all of you here" said Maryn

"Indeed" said May

"Hey; how about your little adventure?" asked Victory

"You wouldn't believe it… so weird" said Britany

"It sure was" said Thomas

They were talking just like before… Something cached Victory's attention as she was looking at the little gang; that guy Matt blushed every time that Amber got to near or when Beira joked about how cute they were together… an idea appeared in Victory's mind and she smiled

"Things are going to be interesting from now on" said Victory

Everybody looked at her… she looked at each one stopping in Paul to give the guy a full smile

"We would see what are the new 'Destiny's turns' that are gonna happen" said Victory

Paul smiled and nodded… That was just the start for a new story; but as far for this one it was…

The End

Anime Characters (in this story):

Ash

Brook

Dawn

May

Drew

Paul

Barry

Zapdos, Swanna, Eevee, Jolteon and Vaporeon (lol)

Own characters

Matt

Beira (her name means 'glass')

Sam

Thomas

Patrick

Amber (name changed since the second chapter with her on)

Britany

Victory

Maryn

Zack

Nick (Maryn and Victory's big brother)

Saelyare; Nashichan and Vaylon

As far as for what happened to those that got away…

Ash got inside the plot once more in the 'pokemon black and white' season (he is still trapped there)

Brook went back to his gym

For Dawn and Barry… since I don't like neither of them; I'll let that for you to imagine what could had happened


End file.
